The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article such as, for example, a disposable diaper, a training pant, a diaper for incontinent patient, a pant to fold urine-absorbent pad and a diaper pad.
WO 01/87209 A1 (hereinafter referred to as “Citation”) discloses a process for making absorbent garment. A training pant obtained using this process comprises a body fluid absorbent chassis and a fastening system. The chassis is provided in front and rear waist regions with elastic members stretchably extending in a waist surrounding direction. A hook part and a loop part of a mechanical fastener constituting the fastening system are attached to the chassis so that these hook and loop parts extend across the elastic members.
In the training pant disclosed in Citation, the chassis is formed with gathers as the elastic members contract and thereupon the hook part as well as the loop part both attached to the chassis also may be formed with gathers. The hook part most commonly used has a relatively high stiffness and, if such hook part is used in the training pant, the hook part will be substantially free from such formation of gathers. However, in the case of the training pant using the hook part having a lower stiffness, i.e., more soft and flexible hook part, the hook part is also apt to be formed with gathers. If the hook part is formed with gathers, some of many hooks formed on the hook part will be laid low in troughs of these gathers and unable to come in engagement with the loop part. The number of effective hooks is thus decreased and the hook part will be easily disengaged from the loop part. Compared to the hook part which is flat and the loop part engaged with such hook part, the hook part formed with gathers and the loop part engaged with such hook part are readily disengaged from each other as these two parts are pulled in opposite directions, because a so-called peeling force is easily generated between these two parts. As will be apparently understood from the foregoing description, the formation of gathers on the hook part is undesirable for the disposable wearing article, and the formation of gathers on the loop part is also undesirable. In the same case the mechanical fastener can be replaced with a fastener comprising a sticky sheet coated with an adhesive agent and a sheet constituting a target zone for the sticky sheet. And gathers on the sticky sheet and the target sheet are also undesirable.